Doubts
by Hikaru Lee 666
Summary: SoraRiku (main) When his new boyfriend's brother destroys the Islands, Sora is thrust into a universe and chaos. Rated for later chapters. SoraTidus (minor) SoraBHK (later)may contain sexual scenes later.


**Doubts**

**A Kingdom Hearts fanfic**

By Craig Andrews 

**Title:** Doubts

**Rating:** PG-13

**Warnings:** Shonen-ai Yaoi, and angst, AU, OOC

Disclaimer: I don't own Sora, Riku, Kairi or the rest of the gang. They belong to Square Soft and Disney. Any character/s that you don't recognise from their games, they belong to me, unless stated otherwise. I do own Mortale and Luova.

Pairings: Sora/Riku, Cloud/Sephiroth, Sora/older Tidus Sora/BHK (possibly, not certain yet though)

Chapter One: Unspoken words

Sora watched as the sun slowly sank over the horizon, casting a glow between the sky and the see. He smiled as someone sat down next to him, hearing the sand shift beneath his feet.

"Hi Sora!" Tidus whispered in the younger boy's ear, his warm breath tickling Sora slightly.

"Tidus!" Sora laughed, leaning into the blonde, feeling strong, tanned arms wrap around him. "How are you?"

"Better now. You?"

"Do you really need to ask?"

Tidus laughed and kissed Sora's cheek, and then his neck.

"Not really!" Tidus continued to kiss Sora's neck. When Sora turned around, Tidus pressed his lips against Sora's softly, and smiled as the taste of cinnamon was caressed onto his lips.

"How many cinnamon swirls have you had today?"

"Only a few why?" the brunette asked.

"Your lips taste like cinnamon! So sweet."

Sora smiled, and stood up.

"Want to go back to my place and watch a movie? Your choice."

"Sure. Do I get to make out with you while we watch it?"

"Of course!"

Tidus smiled and stood up, lacing his fingers with Sora's. He had been with Sora for almost a year now, and they started to date three months after they met. But they both agreed on one thing. They wouldn't have sex. Sora told Tidus he wasn't ready yet, and Tidus understood. He wasn't sure if he was ready yet himself, even though he was nearly seventeen.

The two walked back to Sora's house, and walked up to his bedroom, their hands still locked together. When they reached the room, Yugi turned the lights on so they were still dim, and walked over to a cabinet with all of the DVDs, videos, and video games he had…that was a lot.

"So, what do you wanna watch?" he asked, sitting down on his bed.

"Queen of the Damned?" Tidus said, pulling out a dark DVD case.

"Sure!" Sora took the case from Tidus and inserted it into his Playstation 2. They managed to sit through most of the film, but fell asleep in each other's arms.

Somewhere unknown

Two black towers stood, their bases shrouded in a thick fog. Stained glass windows stood on the sides of the cylinders, and had pictures of hearts and roses painted onto them. The towers radiated a horrible magical energy, which made any regular mortal lose their minds.

One tanned man stood on the top of one of the towers, staring at a blooming red rose. He smiled as a drop of blood slipped from a petal, and down its stem, leaving a trail of black after it.

"Perfect!" he whispered. "The Sorto di Cuore is dying. In time his world will be consumed. He will have to arrive on the world soon. As long as he manages to gain the Bearer's trust, he will gain control on the Keyblade."

"Ansem?"

"Ahh, Mortale! Thou hast arrived!"

Ansem turned to another robed figure.

"Thy path is set. Thou art to distract the keyblade master, so he won't find the keyblade, or gain his trust. Either way, we must get the keyblade."

"Yes, father."

"Oh and Mortale?" Ansem said as the robed figure turned. "Don't fail me again!"

The figure said nothing, and disappeared.

Sora's bedroom—

Tidus awoke, the younger boy still held tightly in his arms. He smiled and kissed his cheek lightly, so as not to disturb the boy. He climbed over him and stood up, being careful not to kick him in the process. Tidus walked downstairs into the kitchen to make Sora and himself some breakfast. He wasn't too worried if he ran into Sora's parents because it was common for Tidus have slept with Sora (not sexually).

When two pieces of toast pooped from the toaster, he buttered them and poured a cup of tea for Sora. He put it all on a tray and took it to the younger boy's room.

"Wake up sleepy head!" he laughed when he arrived.

Sora stirred and turned over. "Just five more minutes mom?"

"Mom?"

Sora turned back over to see Tidus with the tray.

"Tidus!" he said sleepily, sitting up. "What are you doing here?"

"I stayed over, remember?"

"Wha…? Oh, yeah."

Tidus smiled and shook his head, taking the tray over to Sora and climbing back into bed with him, where Sora rested his head on his shoulder.

"It's not very often I get breakfast bed!"

"Yeah, well, I just had the best night's sleep I've had in years."

"Strange, usually when I call you, you're in bed!"

"I said best _night's _sleep, not afternoon's. Besides, I want to make you happy!"

"You don't need to try you know. You especially don't need to make me breakfast."

Tidus smiled and pecked Sora on the cheek, and then they both ate their toast and got changed.

Tidus and Sora spent the whole day together, sitting on the beach, hanging out with Wakka, Kairi and Selphie, ate ice cream while sitting in a park, and went to the cinema to watch some movie (neither really watched it, they had just run out of ideas for things to do).

Finally it was dark outside, and the two were sitting on the beach again with their friends. Tidus had his arm around Sora's waist and his head was resting in Sora's soft hair. He was staring at the waves, while Sora was looking dreamily at the stars.

"Sora," Tidus whispered, not moving his head from its position, "I'll be leaving here soon."

"What?" Sora whispered, turning to Tidus. "Leaving?"

"Yes."

"But why?"

"I've been called. I don't understand it, but I have to leave the islands. I want to stay. I honestly do. But I can't. I'll come back! I promise that. But now I have to go."

Sora looked back at the stars on the horizon, then stood up and ran back to his house, holding back tears, and ignoring the looks his friends gave him.

Tidus watched, a sad expression evident on his face. He sighed and stood up, also ignoring the looks from his friends. The blonde walked back to his own house, where he immediately went to bed.

The Towers

"I see it is time for thee to make thy appearance, son."

The youngest robed figure appeared on the Tower. His sliver blue hair fell from the hood, and pale blue eyes glistened in the dark. His face was still hidden.

"Thou art to make the brat fall in love with thee. But thou must do it before this petal drops! The boy will know that thou are from another world if his is destroyed. He will not be killed, just sent!"

Ansem gestured to the Rose. One of the petals was slowly turning black as it bled.

"How long then father?"

"At least a week, but I'll call thee when it happens. Now go!"

Mortale nodded and left.

Destiny Islands

Sora was sitting in a little cave next to the waterfall. A palm tree hid the entrance, so no one knew about it. Sora often came here to think. He was sitting with his back to some strange door.

He felt a tear crawl down his face. This was the third time he had cried today. He just couldn't stop.

"Hey, who are you?" he heard Selphie ask from outside. Sora stood up and left the cave, being careful not to be seen as he left. When he pretended to stand up from sitting near the waterfall, he saw a boy with silver hair and aqua eyes, which glistened, like the ocean in the sun, surrounded by the islanders.

"I'm Riku," the boy answered. "My family has just recently moved here."

Sora watched him talk to the islanders, but never approached. Just as Wakka led them away, Sora noticed Tidus walking into the secret place. He followed him inside, and hid around the corner from the main room. Sora's eyes widened as silver wings spread from his back, and he walked through the door.

"Tidus?" he shouted, but he had already gone through the door.

"What are you?"

"Most likely not full human. Half Angel perhaps?"

Sora turned around and saw the silver haired kid staring at the door.

"Riku, isn't it?" Sora asked.

"You must be thinking of my little brother. I'm Luovansem. Ansem, or Luova for short."

Sora looked at Luova's eyes, and noticed they were paler than Riku's, barely blue.

"I'm Sora," he said, holding out his hand. Luova shook it and felt lightning jolt through every vein in his body and recoiled, hissing.

"What's wrong?"

"Nothing. Don't worry about it. So, is there anywhere a guy can get something to eat around here? I've had nothing to eat for hours and I'm starving!"

"Yeah, there's plenty of food back at my place!"

Sora led them out of the cave and to his house, where they walked straight into the kitchen. They rummaged around and eventually; they ended up sitting in Sora's bedroom, watching TV and eating chocolate, crisps and sandwiches Sora's mum had made.

"Your mom is awesome Sora! Just like you," Luova said, taking a bite in his sandwich.

"Thanks. She tries."

Luova smiled.

"I think I'm going to like it here. The other kids are cool, and there are some cute guys here," he said, looking at Sora, who looked away, blushing, a small smile playing on his lips.

They spent another hour watching music channels (and singing really badly to some of the songs) and eating snacks, before heading back to the islands. Sora offered to introduce Luova to the other islanders, but Luova declined, saying he wanted to settle in first.

"I want to wait until I'm comfortable here."

"Then why didn't you mind meeting me?" Sora asked.

"Whenever I move, I introduce myself to one or two people at a time. I'm not really the outgoing kind of guy. Riku's the one that makes all the friends, while I wait."

That's a shame. You should try making friends sooner. The other islanders won't really trust you otherwise. If you want, I'll do it for you."

"Thanks."

That night, Sora was sitting in the cavern again, hugging his knees and watching the door closely. Three hours he had sat there, hoping Tidus would return. It was nearing midnight, and nothing happened. Feeling a tear slide down his cheek, he pressed his face into his shorts.

"Sora, what's wrong?"

The brunette ignored this, and the intruder walked up to him and kneeled down just behind him. They placed a hand on his shoulder, making Sora raise his head. He turned his head, and his sapphire eyes met aqua. They weren't glistening, however, instead they seemed dimmer.

"R-Riku?"

The boy nodded. Sora looked down. Riku pulled the boy closer and hugged him. Sora was shocked at first, but relaxed, and started to cry into Riku's shoulder.

"What's wrong?" Riku asked sympathy laced in his voice.

"He…he left me. He's not human."

"What do you mean?"

"Tidus. He left. He spread white wings, and then walked through the door."

Riku held Sora at arms length and looked into his eyes. After a moment, he moved his face closer to Sora's and pressed his lips against the younger boy's. Sora responded to the kiss, wrapping his arms around Riku's neck as Riku's slipped elegantly round his waste.

For hours the kiss seemed to last, but they eventually pulled apart for air. Sora looked toward the floor again, while Riku watched him blush.

"It's getting late you know?" Riku whispered. "Want me to walk you home?"

Sora looked up.

"How do you know where I live?"

"Your friends took me to call for you while you were running around with my brother."

"Oh. Let's go."

The teens stood up and left the cavern. Riku walked just a bit in front of Sora, but slowed down a bit and held his hand, giving it an affectionate squeeze. Sora looked up at him and smiled.

A warm breeze whipped through their hair and their clothes, shifting the sand from under their feet. Pale clouds sailed by in the sky, occasionally covering the full moon and stars. Sora giggled as the wind tickled his neck, causing Riku to look down towards him.

When they finally reached Sora's house, Riku let go of Sora's dark hand and watched him pull a key from his shorts pocket. He slipped it into the door and turned it, making a quiet clicking sound. He turned back to Riku.

"Goodnight," he whispered.

"Goodnight," Riku replied, a smile on his lips. Sora smiled back, and walked into his dark house.

As Riku turned away, he heard his brother calling him.

"Riku!"

The younger boy stopped and waited for his brother to catch up.

"What were thou just doing with Sora?" Luova asked, anger evident in his voice. "Thou know I'm supposed to be gaining his trust!"

"And ye can do so brother."

"Doest thee remember what I did to that girl in Hollow Bastion? I'll do it to thee, regardless of the blood spilt!"

"Thou spill my blood thy spill thine own! We were created from each other!"

"NO! Thou were created from ME!"

"Exactly! Any pain I feel thou feel. Any pleasure thou feel I feel. A part of thy soul that is still you resides in mine. That is the connection we have!"

"I want more than to gain his trust, I want to crush his soul!"

"Thou means getting him into bed, and stealing his innocence? Thou make me sick!"

"At least I am following father's orders!"

"That man? He is not our father! Our father was a wise man! He respected people's innocence and he was a great ruler! The Heartless gave you those orders! You are listening to evil's orders, not our father's!"

"He is still Ansem! Just because he is wiser, does not mean he is dark!"

"Thou art blinded by the dark! Thou art not the brother I loved!"

Sorrow flashed through Luova's eyes, but only for a second.

"Why doest thou care for the boy? Thou cannot love!"

"I have a heart. I didn't need to hear it from him; I know he loves me! Unspoken words are stronger than voiced ones!"

"Unspoken words? Thou art a fool!"

"Aye! A fool in love!"

"Do what you think is best! I will follow father's orders, dark or light!"

Luova stormed off, leaving Riku with his words echoing over the island.

Ok, it was crap. It wasn't my fault! I've started watching Romeo and Juliet (I know, I'm sad) and I decided that Riku's world would use the old text. Some of it at least. I'm trying to find a site that will translate it.

Please review? No flames?


End file.
